1st Hokage
The 1st Hokage is a golden taijutsu ninja that can be recruited in Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Appearance 1st Hokage (named Hashirama in the anime) wears his normal clothing before his death in Naruto Shippuden. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armor, similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the his clan's symbol emblazoned on them. Abilities As a golden ninja, 1st Hokage's battle prowess is very high. His attack is higher than his HP, so he can be used as a punisher. At Level 20, 1st Hokage can learn the Arhat Fist, which deals 80% attack and stuns the enemy for 1 turn. Because he is a golden ninja, you will also be able to unlock his Ultimate Ninjutsu when you level him up to Level 40, where you can unlock it using an Ultimate Ninjutsu Token. His Ultimate Ninjutsu is the Ultimate Mokton Ninjutsu, a passive skill that increases his max HP by 10%, attack by 5%, and max HP & attack of all allied taijutsu ninjas by 2% throughout an entire battle. The 1st Hokage is a primary ninja to use during combat. Tactics 1st Hokage is a golden taijutsu ninja who is attack-oriented, so he should be kept in the front line. Using his Ultimate Ninjutsu can boost his stats up to a decent level, so it would be much harder to take him down. His Ultimate Ninjutsu turns him into a balanced fighter, so he can dish out lots of damage as well as take a few good hits. When used as a punisher, give him Unique Skills such as Ultimate Crush, Ultimate Rasen Shuriken, or Grand Rasengan. The reason why he is kept on the front line is because he has an attack distance of 1, so he has to get in the enemy's face to fight them. Another good Unique Skill to equip to 1st Hokage is Ultimate Erupt, which is good for stunning multiple enemies. Availability 1st Hokage can be recruited using Legion, Hero Mode, Trial, Hinata's Storage Box, Ninja Synthesis, Golden Ninja Packs, and Ninja Saga. Legion, Trial, and Hero Mode give a chance to win a Golden Ninja Pack, which gives a small chance to specifically win the 1st Hokage. Hinata's Storage Box may have him specifically as a prize, but if he's not, you can refresh the prizes, though chances of winning him are very slim. Ninja Synthesis can get you a golden ninja (using 3 red ninjas, each with at least 5000 force), but getting him takes enormous luck. Ninja Saga is your best bet, where you must be at least Level 45 to get a free golden taijutsu ninja. Although, you must have a considerable amount of ryo and chakra to unlock all of the taijutsu ninja in Ninja Saga. If you do, you have a relatively good chance of getting 1st Hokage Category:Golden Ninja Category:Taijutsu